Blue Yian Kut-Ku Ecology
In-Game Information A bird-like wyvern with a huge beak and large ears that splay open when it is angered. With its sensitive hearing it dislikes loud noises. It is smaller but faster than other wyverns. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Bird Feet - Infraorder:Bird Wyvern - Superfamily:Eared Bird Wyvern - Family:Kut-ku. Yian Kut-Ku is easily the most recognizable of all bird wyverns. Bird Wyverns have lightweight frames, hollow bones, and typically have large beaks. They are very fast on ground, and competent fliers in the air. Yian Kut-Ku closely resembles its greater cousin, the Yian Garuga." The Bird Wyvern is often described to run and peck like a chicken, look somewhat like a parrot, and sound somewhat like a horse. The blue version is a subspecies but their blue coloring is still unknown, possibly from genetic mutation as it is of the same species and is known for being rare. Habitat Range The Blue Yian Kut-Ku often nests in the Jungle, favoring its warm climate and abundance of small prey over that of larger territories, where stronger enemies and fewer small prey roam. This has aptly earned the creature the title of "Jungle Menace", where it is often the largest and strongest creature in the area, unless a Daimyo Hermitaur or a Congalala is around. The Yian Kut-Ku can also frequently be seen in the Forest and Hills, as well as the Swamps. This would further indicate that most Kut-Kus prefer warmer climates, where smaller prey, and water, can be frequently found. But they contradict this notion as they are also are seen rarely in the Volcano possibly to eat coal or other ingredients supply there flame sac with. The Yian Kut-Ku (unfortunately) share a preference for many of the same nesting grounds that larger wyverns, such as the Rathalos, also like, and are eventually forced from their homes when a stronger wyvern is searching for a new territory. This would explain why Yian Kut-Ku are often found wandering aimlessly, and display little territorial nature, as opposed to other wyverns. Ecological Niche Although the Blue Yian Kut-Ku are stronger than the normal variation, they are still pretty low on the food chain. When not being preyed upon by large predators Blue Yian Kut-Ku feed on insects,honey, and nuts. Biological Adaptations Blue Kut-Ku possess the same adaptations as the normal variation: they have a large beak used for attacking and crushing their prey. They possess an organ that can be used to make flames, used to create a fiery breath. Their wings aren't very powerful, but they are useful when running away from trouble. The beaks of these creatures are also used shovels to scoop up burrowing insects and grubs. Some rare individuals have greatly enlarged orange beaks used in deadly scooping and throwing attacks, more vivid blue coloring, increased flying abilities, and a uniquely developed flame sac that is used to create an unusual rolling fireball possibly mixed with mucus. It is unknown if these individual traits are extra mutations or traits of old age. In the Barubare region the Blue Yian Kut-Ku have four toes instead of three. Behavior Blue Yian Kut-Ku are very cautious and wary creatures that are easily startled by sudden loud noises. When undisturbed these animals spend their day foraging for food, but if confronted they will flare out their ears and spread their wings while making loud shrieks. The Bird Wyverns will put on this false bravado in hopes of discouraging threats, but will quickly flee if their attempts are unsuccessful. Though some rare individuals have been known to do a full on high speed assault. Category:Monster Ecology